1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with improved board locks.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,954 discloses a conventional electrical connector which comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing, a shell partially enclosing the housing, a pair of board locks and a pair of fasteners for assembling the board locks onto the housing. Each fastener has a first plate and a hollow cylinder extending from the first plate. The hollow cylinder extends through a through hole of the board lock with the first plate to abut against the board lock on a rear side of the insulative housing. The hollow cylinder further extends through the housing and the shell to abutting against a front surface. Therefore, the housing, the shell, and the board lock are secured together by the fastener. Since the connector needs a fastener to be assembled as a whole and to establish a grounding path between the shell and the board lock, the number of the elements of the connector is increased and complicated the structure of the connector. As a result, the cost of the connector is also increased.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is needed to solve the problem above.